Petit frère
by Miss Homme Enceinte 2
Summary: Résumé: Frolo est mort, il y a huit ans, mais une agréable surprise attendent le Sonneur de cloches et la Belle Esmeralda!
1. Rencontre particulière

Petit frère

Source: Hunchback of Notre Dame (Disney)

Genre: Family + Romance + Surnaturel

Couple: Quasimodo x ?

Disclaimers: _Les personnages de l'univers Le Bossu de Notre Dame ne m'appartiennent pas, de même que le personnage qui fera son apparition!

_Les phrases en italique sont les pensées des personnages!

_Celles en gras sont le fait qu'un ou plusieurs personnages chantent!

Résumé: Frolo est mort, il y a huit ans, mais une agréable surprise attendent le Sonneur de cloches et la Belle Esmeralda!

 **Notre de l'auteure: Bonjour/Bonsoir les gens! N'ayant jamais compris pourquoi Quasi' n'avait pu rencontrer l'amour avant le 2ème volet que Disney lui a offert et étant une fan des couples gays, je me suis dis que ça serait l'occasion de mettre en scène un personnage qu'un dessinateur (ou une dessinatrice) à imaginer! Auteur(e) que je ne remercierais jamais assez car grâce à lui (ou elle) je peux mettre mon grain de sel dans l'univers de "Le Bossu de Notre Dame"! Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 1: Rencontre

Huit ans après le décès de Frollo la vie a reprit son cours à Paris où chacun vague à ses occupations. Mariée à Phebus la belle Esméralda a donné naissance à un petit garçon nommé Zephyr qui adore son oncle Quasimodo.

Cependant une ombre ternit le tableau représentant Paris: les soirs d'orages Phebus et Quasimodo ont souvent remarqué que leur femme et amie semble triste, le regard lointain, semblant coupée du monde.

Phebus essaye d'en parler à sa femme, mais cette dernière prétend que tout va bien, qu'elle se fait juste du soucis pour Zéphyr en l'imaginant plus grand, mais le Capitaine de la Garde n'est pas dupe, il sent que sa femme lui cache quelque chose.

De son côté Quasimodo ne pose pas de questions à sa meilleure amie, encore moins à Clopin, car il a confiance en la belle gitane.

-Si elle refuse de nous confier l'objet de sa tristesse, nous ne pouvons la forcer à nous en parler. répète-t-il souvent à Phebus. Laisse-lui du temps. Si tu la forces à vouloir s'ouvrir elle gardera farouchement son secret scellé en elle.

-Quasi' a raison. acquiesce Clopin. Je connais Esmeralda depuis qu'elle a 5 ans et croyez-moi lorsque je vous dis qu'elle peut rester des heures voir des journées entières muette si ça peut lui permettre de garder son secret pour elle seule.

-Mais pourquoi une telle obstination? demande Phebus, intrigué. Avant de vous installer à Paris se révélait-elle triste chaque soir d'orage?

-Oh oui! soupire le bohémien. Enfant, elle faisait de nombreux cauchemars où elle employait une étrange langue, mais lorsque je lui demandais si elle voulait me raconter ses mauvais rêves, elle refusait gentiment à chacune de mes tentatives.

Quelques mois plus tard, plus exactement en novembre, la vue de la neige ayant recouvert Paris de son manteau immaculé ravit le cœur des enfants et celui du sonneur de cloches. Car si Phebus et les autres adultes doivent faire leur travail quotidien chaque parent a confiance en Quasimodo et Djali pour prendre soin de leur progéniture.

Pourtant en ce quinzième jour d'hiver une silhouette revêtu d'une large cape à capuche sillonne la grande place du haut de son cheval, semblant chercher quelque chose des yeux, lorsqu'elle est interpellée par Quasimodo.

-Oh, étranger! Puis-je vous aider?

Surpris, le cavalier arrête à temps sa monture pour ne pas blesser la personne qui l'a sortit de ses pensées. Sous sa large capuche la silhouette bat des paupières puis baisse la tête pour mieux voir son interlocuteur.

Un homme roux, de petite taille avec à son dos une bosse, vêtu de chauds vêtements et les yeux bleus brillant de sympathie fascine la silhouette encapuchonnée.

-Je...prend-elle la parole d'une voix affaiblie.

Et sous les yeux grands ouverts par la surprise du carillonneur le cavalier glisse dangereusement de sa selle. Il serait sûrement lourdement tombé au sol si Quasimodo ne l'aurait rattrapé à temps.

Tombant à la renverse avec le cavalier dans ses bras le sonneur de cloches appelle à l'aide:

-Vite, un médecin!

Son cri n'est pas tombé dans l'oreille d'un sourd puisque trois enfants courent chercher un homme de sciences pendant que Zéphyr et un autre garçon vont chercher le Capitaine Phebus.

Se redressant entre la position assise et celle couché Quasimodo allonge le cavalier avec douceur sur le sol, sa tête toujours cachée par la capuche sur ses genoux, mais très vite il remarque que la neige se teinte de rouge.

Effrayé, le sonneur de cloches essaye de réveiller le blessé, mais ce dernier ne se réveille pas, serrant de terreur le cœur de Quasimodo. Le reste est flou pour ce dernier, il n'a pas conscience de l'arrivée d'un médecin et de Phebus, ni que ce dernier lui retire le blessé des bras, ni qu'il soit monté sur Achille. Encore moins de l'arrivée d'Esméralda et de Zéphyr qui attendent avec lui assis autour de la table à manger. Phebus tient sa femme dans ses bras après qu'il ait déposé le blessé dans le lit de la chambre d'amis.

Ce n'est que des heures plus tard et la voix de Phebus qui "réveillent" le carillonneur.

-Comment va-t-il docteur?

-La blessure est profonde, c'est d'ailleurs étonnant que ce jeune homme ait su monter à cheval dans son état, mais il va s'en sortir à condition de lui changer chaque matin et chaque soir ses bandages par des propres. explique l'homme de sciences. Il doit garder le lit afin de récupérer et surtout qu'il évite les gestes brusques pour ne pas rouvrir sa blessure. Il aura besoin d'aide car il est très affaibli suite à la perte de sang. Quelqu'un souhaite-il l'aider?

-Moi! se désigne sans réfléchir le sonneur à la surprise de ses amis. Puis-je le voir?

-Va-y, mais attends-toi à être surpris. acquiesce le médecin.

Quittant la salle à manger Quasimodo monte les escaliers. Une fois en haut il se dirige vers la chambre où Phebus a déposé le blessé. Frappant doucement à la porte afin de prévenir l'occupant de sa présence, ce dernier donne son accord permettant à l'ancien élève de Frollo d'entrer.

Entrant dans la chambre le carillonneur de Notre Dame a juste le temps de refermer la porte et de se retourner qu'il ne peut retenir un hoquet de surprise en voyant à quoi ressemble le cavalier.

-Esméralda?! s'écrit-il au comble de la surprise.

Car devant lui se tient le sosie parfait de la belle gitane. Enfin, « Parfait » n'est pas le mot approprié puisque la personne blessée dans le lit a les cheveux courts, est un garçon et surtout est beaucoup plus jeune que la femme de Phebus! Mais tout aussi magnifique que la belle gitane...

-Vous connaissez ma sœur?! se redresse brusquement le jeune blessé. Aïe!

Se pliant sous la douleur le jeune blessé ne voit pas Quasimodo courir vers lui, mais il sent les mains de ce dernier l'allonger avec douceur sur le lit.

-Allongez-vous, le médecin a dit que vous devez éviter les gestes brutaux comme celui de maintenant.

La respiration haletante, le visage couvert de fines gouttes de sueur, le jeune blessé ouvre difficilement un œil, mais se laisse allonger sans protester tout en acquiesçant faiblement:

-M...erci.

Si Quasimodo est surprit par le remerciement, il sourit en retour une fois la surprise passée.

-Je n'allais pas vous laisser seul alors que vous aviez besoin d'aide. répond-il en remontant la couverture jusqu'au menton du blessé.

La respiration du blessée s'est calmée. Invitant son sauveur à s'asseoir il lui pose quelques questions ce que le carillonneur accepte de répondre, heureux que le jeune blessé ne soit pas épouvanté par sa laideur.

Durant trois heures le sonneur de cloches et le blessé apprennent à se connaître, se découvrant quelques points communs notamment d'avoir été très tôt orphelins, d'aimer chanter et danser (ce que Quasi' révèle être un mauvais danseur, mais qu'il adore regarder les gens virevolter), leurs premiers amis assez particuliers (les gargouilles pour Quasi' et une jument pour le blessé), mais la révélation la plus surprenante pour le sonneur de cloches est d'apprendre qu'Esmeraldo (le blessé) est le petit frère de la belle gitane!

-Je ne savais pas qu'Esméralda a un petit frère. fait remarquer le sonneur.

-Nous avons été séparés lorsque nous étions très jeunes. répond le petit frère d'Esméralda.

-Comment ça? fronce des sourcils Quasimodo, ne comprenant pas.

-Je venais d'avoir un an quand des hommes se sont introduits chez nous et nous ont séparé après que l'un d'eux ait tué notre mère.

Devant l'air surprit de Quasimodo, Esmeraldo explique avec un petit sourire indulgent:

-Je suis doté d'une mémoire qui me permet de ne rien oublier. explique Esmeraldo.

Des coups frappés à la porte empêche le sonneur de cloches de poser d'autres questions. Esmeraldo donne son accord, la porte s'ouvre sur Phebus, Zéphyr et Esméralda.

Cette dernière ouvre de grands yeux en voyant le jeune blessé qui lui ressemble de façon frappante.

-Es...murmure-t-elle sous le choc. ...meraldo?

-Grande sœur...sourit, les yeux brillants de larmes, Esmeraldo.

Se mettant à courir la belle gitane prend le jeune garçon dans ses bras, pleurant tous deux à chaudes larmes. Le jeune garçon retient à temps l'exclamation de douleur, mais grimace malgré tout.

-Oh, Esmé...chuchote la femme de Phebus d'une voix émue. Tu m'as tellement manqué!

-J'ai cru que tu m'avais oubl...

-Pourquoi le monsieur te ressemble, maman? demande Zéphyr en interrompant Esmeraldo.

''Se réveillant'' grâce à la question de son fils Esméralda se détache de son frère, mais s'assit sur le lit, à ses côtés tout en répondant:

-Esmeraldo est mon petit frère, Zéphyr. sourit-elle.

-Ça veut dire que ce jeune garçon est ton oncle. explique Phebus devant le regard perplexe de l'enfant.

Ouvrant de grands yeux surpris Zéphyr tourne la tête vers le sosie masculin de sa mère, le regard brillant de mille feux tout en sautillant partout dans la pièce:

-Trop cool! T'entends ça Quasi'? J'ai un oncle!

-Oui, c'est une excellente nouvelle! sourit le bossu.

Tournant la tête vers le blessé Quasi' est surprit de voir les yeux du jeune blessé être devenus blancs, les pupilles absentes, l'air ailleurs.

 _Suis-je le seul à remarquer ce phénomène?_ songe-t-il en tournant la tête vers ses amis qui essayant de calmer Zéphyr.

Mais le phénomène s'arrête assez vite surprenant le sonneur de cloches qui regarde Esmeraldo avec de grands yeux surpris. Battant des paupières le petit frère de la belle gitane ne sent pas le regard brûlant d'interrogations silencieuses de l'oncle de cœur de Zéphyr.

-Nous allons te laisser te reposer. se lève Esméralda. Si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit Zéphyr nous transmettra tes demandes.

-D'accord. acquiesce Esmeraldo en s'allongeant aidé par Phebus.

Tombant de sommeil le petit frère de la belle gitane ne voit pas sa sœur, son beau-frère, son neveu et Quasimodo quitter la chambre.

-Je vais retourner à ma tour. déclare le sonneur. Je repasserai plus tard.

-Très bien, merci Quasi'. le remercie Esmeralda.

Quittant la maison de ses amis Quasimodo retourne chez lui, le cœur en paix, les yeux brillants ce que La Rocaille, La Volière et La Muraille remarquent.

-He ben, Quasi'! sourit La Volière. Où étais-tu donc?

Toujours avec le sourire le sonneur de cloches raconte à ses amis l'incroyable journée qu'il vient de vivre, sa discussion avec Esmeraldo et son sentiment d'apaisement lorsque ce dernier ne l'a pas regardé avec horreur.

-...et puis il y a eu cet étrange phénomène. termine-t-il, perdant son sourire. Pendant quelques secondes ses yeux sont devenus aussi blancs que la neige.

-C'est vrai que c'est étrange. approuve la Volière. Ni Esmeralda, ni Phebus ne l'ont vu?

-Personne. acquiesce le carillonneur.

 **Note de l'auteure: Bonjour/Bonsoir! Je me rends compte que j'avais oublié de vous préciser, plus haut, que je ne suis pas une flèche dans l'écriture de mes fictions, mais sachez que lorsqu'une fiction me plait, je tente de mon mieux pour la terminer! Au pire, je la suspends! Et pour les plus mal chanceuses lorsque l'imagination n'est plus là, je les supprime! Mais promis, je ne supprimerais pas celle-ci! Je l'aime trop même si je ne suis pas super rapide pour écrire! Sur ce, à vos claviers!**


	2. Mauvais pressentiment

***Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! Petit chapitre qu'est le deuxième car je suis un peu à sec en ce moment! J'espère qu'il vous plaira...Sur ce, bonne lecture!***

Chapitre 2: Mauvais pressentiment

Tout les matins après son travail Quasimodo s'occupe d'Emesraldo que ses amis ont amené chez lui afin d'éviter au sonneur de cloches plusieurs allers-retours.

Ayant installé le petit frère d'Esmeralda dans une pièce où se trouve un lit confortable le jeune blessé a été surprit de constater qu'il n'a pas eu un instant froid en entrant dans l'immense bâtiment.

Quasimodo expliqua à son ami en quoi consiste son travail, mais il eut la plus grande surprise de sa vie lorsque le jeune blessé lui avait assuré ne pas être dérangé par la cacophonie que peut produire les nombreuses cloches!

Phebus, quant à lui, recherche les agresseurs de son jeune beau-frère, mais rien à faire. La seule piste qu'il a trouvé l'a mené au port où il a trouvé le bateau dans lequel le petit frère d'Esmeralda est venu.

-D'Angleterre, vous en êtes sûr?

-Sûr et certain! acquiesce un marin. Parait que notre Roi Henri 7 le chercherait!

-Et vous l'avez aidé à fuir? fronce des sourcils Phebus. Était-il blessé en montant à bord?

-Yes, 'sieur! acquiesce une nouvelle fois l'homme de mer. Pas beau à voir la blessure, mais sacrément coriace le gamin! D'ailleurs il va bien?

-Oui, il se repose. Puis-je voir sa cabine, je vous prie?

Chez Quasimodo Esmeraldo est en grande conversation avec les meilleures amies du sonneur de cloches. Grâces à elles il apprend ce qu'il s'est passé huit ans auparavant.

-Heureusement que Frollo est mort! s'exclame, ravi, La Rocaille. Il donnait la chaire de poule, ce mec!

-À ta place j'éviterai de tirer des conclusions trop hâtives. lui fait remarquer Esmeraldo, le visage grave.

La phrase du petit frère d'Esmerala surprend les trois gargouilles qui se rapprochent de l'adolescent.

-Pourquoi dis-tu ça, mon petit? lui demande La Volière.

-Nous avons vu cet horrible homme tomber! approuve La Muraille.

Muet, Esmeraldo réfléchit à la façon pour expliquer ses paroles, mais étant connu pour son honnêteté, il avoue:

-Je ne mets pas en cause votre jugement, mais j'ai un très mauvais pressentiment...

 ***Bonjour/Bonsoir! Alors? Avez-vous apprécié la lecture? Que souhaitez-vous voir apparaître dans le troisième? Dites-le-moi dans vos reviews!***


	3. Esmeraldo

***Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! Voici le troisième chapitre tant attendu! J'espère qu'il vous plaira car moi je ne suis pas satisfaite étant donné que j'ai du mal avec les autres temps de conjugaison autre que le présent! Si jamais vous remarquez des erreurs, signalez-les-moi par MP, ça serait sympa! Sur ce, bonne lecture!***

Chapitre 3: Esmeraldo

Aussi précis que soient les souvenirs d'Esmeraldo jamais il ne pourra oublier les 15 ans qu'il a vécu en Angleterre!

Arrivé sur le sol britannique le soldat qui l'avait arraché à sa famille avait été rejoindre une très jeune femme en lui déclarant avec un sourire effrayant que le bébé qu'il tenait dans les bras serait le leur!

Ne pouvant manifester autrement son refus Esmeraldo avait pleuré de toute la force de ses poumons, mais c'est la voix aimante de l'épouse du militaire qui avait calmé ses pleurs, le surprenant, lui qui pensait que l'épouse de l'homme responsable de la séparation avec son sol natal, serait aussi égoïste que son mari...

Sa nouvelle mère, Ann, avait été une maman de cœur formidable alors que son époux Bob Hawkins était un alcoolique notoire et un homme violent.

Lorsqu'il a été en âge de parler Esmeraldo avait refusé qu'on continue à l'appeler Owen, mais par son véritable prénom, celui que sa vraie mère lui avait donné à la naissance! Si Ann avait été blessé, elle avait accepté, par Amour pour le petit Esmeraldo qu'elle considère comme son fils malgré le fait qu'elle ne l'ait pas porté et mis au monde!

Cependant, si Ann avait accepté,cette désobéissance aux yeux du militaire avait été récompensée par une puissante gifle! Bob avait beuglé comme quoi le bambin qu'il était devait lui être reconnaissant de l'avoir sorti de la misère dans les rues mal-famées de Paris!

-Au moins vivais-je heureux avec ma mère et ma sœur avant que vous ne tuez ma mère d'un coup d'épée dans le dos comme le lâche que vous êtes! avait crié le petit Esmeraldo.

L'adulte était déjà soûl, alors que le soleil commençait à peine sa descente, le petit garçon se retrouvait roulé de coups de pieds et de poings sous les injures ''paternelles''...

Ce après-midi-là Esmeraldo s'était fait la promesse de ne jamais oublier ses racines et de protéger ''Mama''.

Chaque jour pendant six ans Esmeraldo se rebellait contre Bob, refusant de l'appeler ''Papa'' tout comme d'obéir aux consignes de ses professeurs (bien qu'il soit le meilleur élève de ses classes) qui lui répétaient à longueur de journée qu'il devait se comporter comme tout bon futur Britannique!

-Je suis Français! Pas Anglais!

Les punitions pleuvaient aussi sûrement que l'eau contenue dans les nuages, mais ça n'effrayaient plus Esmeraldo car il avait apprit très jeune qu'il possède le don de voir dans le futur!

Ce don lui avait permit d'éviter bien des problèmes aux personnes qu'il avait apprit à aimer, mais il s'était révélé impuissant pour sauver sa ''Mama'' de la mort alors qu'elle venait de mettre au monde un enfant mort-né. Un garçon qui plus est.

Depuis ce triste jour, alors âgé de douze ans, Esmeraldo prenait l'habitude de se réfugier sur le toit de la plus haute église où il chantait une chanson de sa composition à chaque fois différente selon ses états d'âme.

Sa seule amie avait été une jument pinto très douce et patiente, presque maternelle, tellement elle protégeait avec efficacité le jeune garçon. Esmeraldo la baptisa Angel. Grâce à un collègue de Bob Esmeraldo avait apprit l'équitation qu'il pratiquait lorsqu'il souhaitait mettre de la distance entre lui et son ''père''!

Six mois après la mort de sa mère de cœur Esmeraldo eut l'horreur d'apprendre que le Roi Henri VII le voulait à sa cour, ayant apprit pour son don...

Au début l'adolescent n'avait rien pu faire, mais arrivé à la cour, il réussit l'exploit de s'échapper du château où pendant trois jours il réussit à semer les gardes pour se faire arrêter et reconduire au palais à l'aube du quatrième jour...

Bien des fois Esmeraldo avait tenté de s'échapper de nouveau, mais malheureusement son don le prévenait de ses futurs échecs.

La vie à la cour aurait pu lui plaire, mais jamais Esmeraldo n'avait oublié ses origines Tziganes. C'est enfant qu'il avait apprit à jongler, dompter, apparaître et disparaître dans une légère fumée et à lire les lignes de la main.

Autant dire que si sa vie à la cour anglaise ne lui plaisait guère, Esmeraldo était libre de ses mouvements. Enfin ''libre'' si on oublie les gardes que le Roi payait pour garder un œil sur le jeune voyant!

D'un naturel curieux Esmeraldo passait des heures entières à la bibliothèque royale, lui apprenant l'histoire de l'Angleterre et les différentes dynasties ayant régné par le passé! Ne se contantant pas que de lire des livres parlant de la famille royale britanique, il dévora chaque livre traitant sur les autres familles royales! Son coup de cœur? La France, bien sûr!

L'adolescent ne s'était jamais lié aux enfants du couple royal car il les trouvait peu chaleureux, mais celui qui l'effrayait le plus était Henri qui à chacune de leur rencontre lui donnait des sueurs froides!

La plus grande terreur d'Esmeraldo avait été lorsque le Roi Henri VII lui avait demander de vivre dans ses appartements. Si les mauvaises entendes entre le Roi et la Reine° n'étaient plus un secret pour personne, l'intérêt que le Roi portait au jeune garçon qu'était Esmeradlo (il avait 13 ans) rendait ce dernier vert de maladie.

Car si Esmeraldo a de l'éducation, son instinct, sa langue agile et son don étaient ses seules armes depuis qu'il est enfant. Il n'avait pas le choix, il rendait visite au monarque, mais repartait très vite lorsque ce dernier était demandé ou prétextait une activité quelconque pour s'éloigner des appartements royaux.

À l'aube de ses 16 ans Esmeraldo réussit à s'enfuir du palais royal, non sans difficultés!

Détestant les armes Esmeraldo n'avait jamais pratiqué l'art de l'escrime. Ce désavantage permit au Prince Henri de le blesser au ventre après avoir tenté de le retenir par la ruse...

Sans savoir comment l'adolescent avait su monté sur Angel où ils ont mis le plus de distance possible entre leurs poursuivants et eux-même! Arrivés à les semer, le cavalier et sa monture avaient su trouvé un bateau en partance pour la France où le Capitaine leur avait accordé son aide sans poser de questions car, contrairement à Esmeraldo, le marin s'était souvenu de l'enfant qui l'avait sauvé par le passé!

Affaibli, blessé, incapable d'avaler quoique ce soit, Esmeraldo se serait évanoui tellement il perdait du sang. Contre tout attende, le jeune garçon avait puisé dans ses forces déclinantes afin de rester conscient durant toute la traversée! Un miracle que les marins accordèrent à la Sainte Vierge!

La raison de sa fuite? Le Roi Henri VII l'avait embrassé°° par surprise après l'avoir coincé entre lui et un mur. Esmeraldo avait su s'échapper de l'étreinte forcée en mordant la source de l'intrusion dans sa bouche très vite suivit d'un puissant coup de tête au monarque qui en était tombé évanoui permettant à l'adolescent de s'enfuir!

 ***Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! Alors? Qu'en pensez-vous? Bien? Pas bien? Faut-il modifier quelque chose? Si c'est le cas, dites-le-moi par MP! Sur ce, à vos claviers!***

°J'ai beau m'intéresser aux différents Rois et Reines des différents siècles, je ne peux dire avec certitude si les parents du futur Henri 8 se sont bien entendus durant toutes les années de leur union ou si ils avaient eu de l'eau dans le gaz! Pour le bien de mon histoire, je préfère imaginer qu'ils se disputaient assez souvent d'où la demande du Roi Henri VII d'avoir Esmeraldo à ses côtés...en guise de consolation!

°°Ici aussi c'est fictif, je ne sais si ce Roi aimait les femmes ET les hommes!


	4. Vision

**Note de l'auteure: Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! Nous voici au 4ème chapitre et franchement le début n'a pas été simple car je suis nulle pour écrire des trucs mystérieux! J'espère de tout cœur qu'il vous plaira!**

Chapitre 4: Vision

 _ **Quelque part dans le pays en forme de botte un homme est face à sa cheminée, cheminée où un feu ronfle avec force, éclairant la pièce et les vêtements de l'homme, mais pas son visage qui reste dissimulé dans l'ombre de sa capuche.**_

 _ **-Mon frère...je t'ai promis la vengeance. Nous l'accomplirons à deux.**_

 _ **Se détournant de la cheminée l'homme s'avance vers une table où est tracée une étrange écriture dans une encre brune, où sont disposées 7 bougies noires allumées qui 'entourent' un squelette, mais pas n'importe lequel...**_

 _ **Pendant quatre heures l'homme travaille sur les ossements jusqu'au moment où il verse un étrange liquide rouge foncé sur tout les os qu'il étale avec grand soin tout en récitant une étrange incantation dans une langue qui pourrait ressembler à du latin, mais qui lui est très différente, plus dure, plus agressive...**_

 _ **Sans jamais cesser de psalmodier l'homme s'écarte à temps du corps car la flamme des bougies prend soudainement vie, se jettent avec avidité sur le squelette.**_

 _ **Par précaution l'homme s'est détourné de la table afin de se protéger les yeux. Un sourire vainqueur orne ses lèvres lorsqu'il entend un puissant cri de douleur venant de la table.**_

 _ **Le cri est si puissant qu'il oblige l'homme à se boucher les oreilles, yeux clos, sans que son sourire n'ait quitté ses lèvres. Lorsque enfin le cri se tait l'homme retourne à la table où il voit qu'à la place du squelette se tient...**_

 _ **-Claude...sourit-il, des larmes faisant briller ses yeux.**_

 _ **-Où...suis-je?**_

À Paris, les Gargouilles s'éveillent en entendant Esmeraldo gémir dans son sommeil, des mots prononcés en anglais les informent, bien qu'elles ne soient pas anglophones, que le beau-frère de Phebus est victime d'un mauvais rêve. Voyant que les différentes manières de réveiller l'adolescent ont toutes échouées La Volière court prévenir le sonneur de cloches.

Arrivée à la chambre de son protégé La Volière entre en trompe dans la chambre, faisant claquer la porte avec force contre le mur faisant sursauter Quasi' tout en le tirant de ses songes.

-Vite, Quasi', vite! le secoue-t-elle à l'épaule une fois à sa hauteur.

Un bâillement de la part du sonneur qui, encore groggy de sommeil, cligne faiblement des yeux.

-La Volière? 'ce qui passe?

-Esmeraldo fait un cauchemar, La Rocaille et La Muraille n'arrivent pas à le réveiller! répond à toute vitesse la Gargouille en tirant son protégé par le bras.

Inquiet pour son ami Quasimodo bondit hors du lit, allume un chandelier puis court jusqu'à la chambre du frère d'Esmeralda où il trouve ce dernier se débattant contre un ennemi invisible, les yeux grands ouverts, blancs et brillant, des gémissements et des mots incompréhensibles sortant de ses lèvres, le visage, le torse et les bras couverts de sueur...

Courant vers l'adolescent le carillonneur tente à son tour de réveiller son ami tout en faisant attention à sa blessure lorsqu'Esmeraldo se réveille en sursaut, un cri d'effroi sortant de ses lèvres, les yeux agrandis par la peur...

- **No...** murmure-t-il le souffle court. **Im...pos...sible...**

-Esmeraldo? l'appelle Quasimodo d'une voix douce. Est-ce que tout va bien?

Tournant la tête vers la voix l'adolescent se détend en reconnaissant le sonneur de cloches, son regard émeraude luit de soulagement, alors qu'un faible sourire tremblant vient étirer ses lèvres.

-Quasi'...murmure-t-il heureux de voir un visage familier.

-Est-ce que tout va bien? répète Quasimodo.

-Pourrais-tu dormir avec moi, cette nuit? demande l'adolescent en plongeant son regard émeraude dans celui azur du carillonneur. S'il te plaît?

Surprit par une telle demande le carillonneur hésite, mais un coup d'oeil en direction de l'adolescent l'informe que la peur brille toujours dans les yeux de son ami. Quas'i accepte sous le regard étonné de La Rocaille, La Muraille et celui ravi de La Volière.

À peine est-il installé que le sonneur de cloches sent le corps d'Esmeraldo se coller à lui, se blottissant confortablement dans ses bras qui, dans l'obscurité, sent ses joues le brûler aussi sûrement qu'un coup de soleil, son cœur battant comme jamais il n'a battu en 24 ans...

 **Note de l'auteure: Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Merci d'avoir lu ce 4ème chapitre j'ai hâte de connaître vos impressions!***


	5. Remis sur pieds

***Bonsoir/Bonjour tut le monde! Nous voici au 5ème chapitre où grâce à une amie répondant au nom Caroaimezoe qui m'a beaucoup aidé à changer les paroles de ''Rien qu'un jour'' pour le bien de mon histoire! J'espère que vous arriverez à chanter la chanson!***

Chapitre 5: Remis sur pieds  


L'aube pointe à peine le bout de son nez qu'Esmeraldo est déjà debout, un chaud manteau sur les épaules. L'adolescent regarde l'horizon d'un air absent, laissant le vent matinal jouer avec ses cheveux.

Un coup d'œil au dessus de son épaule lui apprend que Quasimodo dort encore. Un faible sourire étire ses lèvres en repensant à sa demande de l'autre nuit.

 _Qui aurait cru qu'il allait accepter? Dormir avec un homme est pourtant condamnable, mais il a accepté alors que c'était son droit de refuser. Quasi'...mon cœur déborde de beaucoup de choses pour toi, mais jamais je ne me permettrais d'être égoïste. Tu as droit à l'Amour, je t'aiderais à le trouver..._

Reportant toute son attention vers l'horizon Esmeraldo marche à pas lents le long du balcon° enneigé, les bras en croix, le regard fixé à un point invisible à l'horizon tout en chantant:

Esmeraldo: **En apparence léger et libre comme l'vent**

 **Je regarde les gens vivre, insouciants**

Un coup d'œil en bas apprend au petit frère d'Esmeralda que les hommes et femmes de métier quittent leur maison pour se rendre à leur atelier malgré l'heure plus que matinale.

Esmeraldo: **Depuis toujours j'envie leurs vies, moi qui suis différent**

 **Mais cette différence qui est la mienne**

La voix d'Esmeraldo réveille La Volière qui ouvre difficilement un œil, mais lorsqu'elle aperçoit l'adolescent elle ouvre de grands yeux surpris, incapable de bouger.

Esmeraldo: **Est pour les yeux des braves gens**

 **Soit un don, soit une malédiction**

 _Personne ne m'a cru, en Angleterre lorsque je disais que je vois l'avenir. Après tout, c'est normal, non? Car qui a envie de connaître son futur? Et pourtant...Seuls les enfants et le Roi me croyaient._

 _Enfants, je prie pour que Dieu vous garde en bonne santé..._

Esmeraldo: **Je voudrais tellement être comme les autres**

Le naturel dont Esmeraldo fait preuve malgré sa blessure a de quoi surprendre car le médecin avait bien précisé qu'il doit rester couché!

Esmeraldo: **Rien qu'un seul jour...**

 **Sans mon Don**

 _Alors comment se fait-il qu'il puisse marcher sans avoir mal?_ s'interroge la gargouille plus que perplexe.

Esmeraldo: **Vivre dans le noir  
Sans savoir  
**

Charmée malgré elle, La Volière n'a pas conscience que Quasimodo est, lui aussi, parfaitement éveillé!

Esmeraldo: **Ignorer les voix qui me chantent tout bas°°**

 **Ce que mon cœur sait déjà  
**

Le carillonneur est muet devant le spectacle qu'offre ses yeux en découvrant Esmeraldo marcher sans crainte, yeux clos, le vent froid jouant avec ses courts cheveux et sa boucle d'oreille.

Esmeraldo: **Le futur des gens d'en bas!  
**

Élevé par Frollo le seul mot qui vient à l'esprit de Quasi' est ''Ange'' pour définir la beauté discrète du beau-frère de Phebus, mais très vite le mot ''Blasphème'' heurte son esprit car comment peut-il trouver son ami beau?

Esmeraldo: **Seul avec moi-même  
Sur les bords du fleuve  
**

 _Pourquoi ai-je rêvé d'Esm'?_ pense le meilleur ami d'Esmeralda. _Et pourquoi ai-je envie de l'enlacer en cet instant? De l'embrasser? Que m'arrive-t-il, Seigneur?!_

Esmeraldo: **J'aimerais goûter la joie  
Des gens inconscients  
**

La Volière et Esmeraldo l'ignorent, mais le visage Quasi' est aussi rouge que celui d'une tomate bien mûre, effrayé par les sensations que son corps lui fait éprouver.

Esmeraldo: **Si pour un jour  
Un seul jour**

 _Ça ne fait pas longtemps que je suis rentré, mais je ne peux ignorer ce que mon cœur ressent pour Quasi'. Cependant lui avouer ce que j'éprouve l'effrayerait aussi sûrement qu'un incendie._

Esmeraldo: **Mes yeux ne verraient plus...**

 _Après tout c'est Frollo qui l'a éduqué, mais cela ne l'a pas empêché de se lier d'amitié envers ma sœur, Clopin, Phebus et de bien s'entendre avec le reste des Gitans._

Esmeraldo: **Ça serait merveilleux**

 **D'être normal...**

Descendant de son perchoir sans rouvrir les yeux Esmeraldo continue sa marche, les bras le long du corps, levant les yeux au ciel où ce dernier devient de plus en plus bleu au fur et à mesure que le soleil chasse les couleurs de la nuit.

Esmeraldo: **Après tout!**

 **Pourquoi moi?**

 _Mon mauvais pressentiment est de plus en plus insistant. Serait-ce le signe qu'un danger approche?_

Esmeraldo: **J'ne suis rien!**

 _Je suis ridicule! Cette vision de cauchemars que j'ai eu est le signe que Quasimodo, ma sœur, Phebus et Zephir sont en danger!_

Esmeraldo: **Rien qu'un...**

 **Rien qu'un enfant de la...Terre!**

S'arrêtant de marcher Esmeraldo rouvre les yeux, tourne la tête et a la surprise de voir Quasimodo et la Volière debout, le regardant avec des étoiles dans les yeux pour la Gargouille, de la tendresse et beaucoup d'interrogation avec un soupçon d'inquiétude dans celui du sonneur de cloches.

-Bonjour Quasi'. Bonjour La Volière. les salue-t-il avec un petit sourire. Bien dormi?

-Mon Dieu, Esm'! s'exclame la Volière en frappant des mains. Où as-tu appris à chanter comme ça? C'était tellement beau!

-Ce n'est pas grand choses. hausse des épaules le jeune Gitan.

Frissonnant sous la caresse du vent matinal, Quasimodo et Esmeraldo acquiescent en silence, ayant compris qu'il est temps de rentrer.

Deux heures plus tard et après la visite du médecin qui a ausculté Esm' l'homme de sciences permet au jeune Gitan de quitter la cathédrale, mais de l'avertir si jamais sa plaie se rouvre à nouveau.

-Bien docteur. acquiesce l'adolescent, heureux de pouvoir sortir.

Se rhabillant chaudement Esmeraldo quitte la maison du médecin pour explorer les rues et magasins de Paris où il a l'agréable surprise d'être abordé avec salutations et sourires de la part des commerçants et des gens du peuple venus faire leurs courses!

Durant ces deux semaines tout Paris a appris que le jeune étranger que Quasimodo avait sauvé est le beau-frère du Capitaine des Gardes, Phébus de Châteaupers!

Si les adultes sourient à l'adolescent et lui offrent pain et divers provisions pour le sonneur de cloches et lui-même, ce sont les enfants qui l'interrogent car ils ont bien remarqué le discret accent britannique d'Esm'!

-Je suis né et ait vécu à Paris jusqu'à mon premier anniversaire, mais j'ai été enlevé et ai grandis en Angleterre. résume avec simplicité le jeune gitan.

D'autres questions fusent de la bouche des enfants ce qui a le don de faire rire aux éclats Esmeraldo qui y répond avec grand plaisir, acceptant de lire le destin des petits curieux dans le creux de leur main.

Alors que midi sonne à Notre-Dame, Esmeraldo regarde les enfants partir après l'avoir salué et obtenu la promesse de leur apprendre quelques tours de jonglerie!

-Content de te savoir sur pieds, petit beau-frère! se fait entendre une voix dans le dos d'Esmeraldo.

Se retournant, ce dernier sourit en voyant son beau-frère s'avancer vers lui, vêtu de son armure d'or, chevauchant son fidèle destrier, Achille.

Caressant le museau de l'animal l'adolescent murmure quelques mots en anglais que Phebus ne comprend pas, mais qui attire la sympathie de sa monture envers le jeune gitan! Se rappelant le pourquoi il se trouve dehors et voyant que son beau-frère est chargé il descend de cheval, prend les nombreux sacs qu'il pose sur la croupe d'Achille et fais signe à Esm' de monter car Zephir, Esmeralda et Quasi' les attendent à la maison!

Avec précaution Esmeraldo monte à l'arrière de son beau-frère, un pincement au cœur, des larmes lui brûlant les yeux en pensant à Angel...

 **Note de l'auteure: Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Bon sang! Ce chapitre m'a tué car non seulement ça n'a pas été facile de trouver des pensées digne d'un ado de seize piges qui revient au pays après quinze ans ''d'absence'', mais de plus il m'a été horrible de l'écrire car mon imagination n'arrêtait pas de me narguer comme quoi j'allais jeter l'éponge! Ce qui est hors de question! J'y tiens à cette histoire!**

°Bon, j'admets que la cathédrale n'a pas de balcon à l'une de ces fenêtres, mais pour le bien de mon histoire, admettons qu'il y en est un au niveau de la chambre d'Esmeraldo!

°°Je vous rassure, chères fans, Esm' n'est pas schizophrène! Lorsque j'ai modifié les paroles de ''Un jour, en bas'' je n'avais pas d'idée, alors j'ai écris cette phrase!


	6. Le danger se rapproche?

**Note de l'auteure: Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Mon dieu, que c'est dur! Bon, je savais à l'avance que ça ne serait pas si facile d'écrire sur un Disney, mais j'avoue que je voudrais déjà être au chapitre où Frollo débarque! Pour les gens qui me connaissent, elles savent que je HAIS ce perso', mais au moins l'histoire irait plus vite...*soupire* mais bon! Allez, sur ce, bonne lecture à tous et encore désolée pour mon coup de déprime!**

Chapitre 6: Le danger se rapproche?

Il ne faut que quelques minutes à Phebus et Esmeraldo d'arriver chez le premier, le chemin s'étant effectué dans un silence qui inquiète le militaire.

-Tout va bien, Esmeraldo? prend la parole le militaire en posant pieds à terre.

Tournant la tête vers son beau-frère, le jeune Gitan acquiesce de la tête, une boule douloureuse au fond de la gorge.

-Je...ça va. Je suis inquiet pour Angel.

Fronçant des sourcils, le capitaine de la garde interroge le frère de son épouse qui lui explique qu'Angel est sa jument, que c'est grâce à elle qu'il a put s'enfuir du palais royal pour atteindre le port.

-À quoi ressemble-t-elle? Je pourrais ordonner à l'un de mes hommes d'aller la chercher, si tu le souhaite.

Alors qu'il est entrain de décrire sa meilleure amie, Esmeraldo lâche l'un des sacs de course qui s'écrase au sol. Sursautant sous la surprise, Phebus se tourne vers son jeune beau-frère qui court vers l'écurie adjointe à la maison.

De plus en plus surprit, le Capitaine de la Garde se met à courir pour entrer dans les écuries où, souriant, il voit Esmeraldo pleurant de joie, ses deux bras autour du cou de sa jument tout en murmurant des 'Thank you Lord!'.

Touché par ce magnifique spectacle, Phebus détaille la jument qu'il juge magnifique avec sa robe isabelle et ses yeux bleus. Un coup sur son épaule l'informe de la présence d'Achille derrière lui.

Se retournant, le militaire voit Zéphyr sur le dos de sa monture, regardant avec émotion son oncle maternel pleurant et souriant de soulagement.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, tard dans la nuit, Esmeraldo est de retour auprès de sa jument après avoir passé toute la journée auprès de la famille de sa sœur, leur racontant sa vie en Angleterre.

Lorsque Zéphyr est allé se coucher, l'adolescent avait expliqué à son beau-frère qu'il a peur que le Roi Henri VIII n'envoie des soldats en France pour le ramener.

-Ça n'arrivera pas. lui avait assuré le militaire.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Emeraldo s'endort doucement, percé par la respiration calme et rassurante d'Angel à ses côtés.

Très tôt le lendemain matin, Esmeraldo est debout, attelant Angel après avoir préparé le petit-déjeuner pour sa famille. Ayant un appétit d'oiseau, Esmeraldo n'a pas besoin de manger beaucoup, ce qui est pratique lorsque l'on veut visiter Paris!

Une fois Angel scellée, le jeune garçon monte sur son dos et, ensemble, partent découvrir la ville!

Émerveillé. Esmeraldo revient émerveillé de sa promenade! La vie à Paris lui plaît, les gens sont simples et accueillants, les paroles respectueuses qu'il entend sur le Roi Charles VIII.

En chemin, ils ont rencontré Clopin qui leur a servit de guide, racontant tout ce qu'il s'est passé huit ans auparavant. Ayant mis pied à terre pour être plus à l'aise en discutant avec l'ami de sa sœur aînée, Esmeraldo heurte l'épaule de quelqu'un.

Se retournant dans le but de s'excuser, le jeune gitan n'a pas le temps de formuler ses excuses qu'un puissant flash le frappe, le raidissant aussi sûrement qu'une statue de cire.

 _ **Un cirque itinérant. Des jongleurs. Des cracheurs de feu. Des acrobates. Dans une roulotte, trois hommes et une femme discutent. La femme est blonde, vêtue d'une robe verte, assisse sur les genoux de l'un des trois hommes.**_

 _ **L'homme est grand, au regard clair pour des cheveux sombres, mais Esmeraldo n'aime guère le sourire qui orne les lèvres de l'homme habillé de bleu et de bordeaux.**_

 _ **Les deux autres hommes sont faciles à identifier car Esmeraldo les a déjà vus, mais malgré qu'il ait les oreilles grandes ouvertes, il n'entend rien de la conversation à cause du bruit ambiant.**_

Comme autrefois lorsqu'il sent un danger se rapprocher, le corps d'Esmeraldo le trahit aussi sûrement que la neige qui commence à tomber, bloquant sa respiration sans s'en rendre compte, Esmeraldo sent tout son être trembler de la tête aux pieds.

 _Non...ils ne peuvent pas être déjà à Paris?!_

C'est un hennissement terrifié qui ramène le petit frère d'Esmeralda sur Terre, complètement à bout de souffle.

Aidé par Clopin, Esmeraldo se remet debout, encore tout retourné.

-Est-ce que tout va bien?

Incapable de répondre, l'adolescent secoue de la tête, une main sur son ventre. Ne connaissant pas très bien Esmeraldo, le gitan le conduit jusqu'à la cathédrale, son instinct lui hurlant de se rendre chez Quasi' au plus vie en reconnaissant l'éclat de la peur faire briller le regard émeraude du plus jeune!

En ne voyant pas Quasimodo chez lui, Clopin avait couché Esmeraldo, le trouvant trop pâle, ce dernier tombant de fatigue dès que ses yeux se fermèrent d'eux-même.

-Petit Devin, fais attention à toi...murmure Clopin en s'asseyant près du lit. Ton don est très précieux, mais tu dois faire en sorte que personne ne le découvre.

 **Note de l'auteure: Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Alors? Comment avez-vous trouvé ce nouveau chapitre? J'espère que parmi vous personne n'aime Madeleine car, sans trop spoiler, elle va jouer un rôle MEGA différent de celui du film! Sur ce, à vos claviers!**


End file.
